Un mundo, sólo tú y yo
by Ensoleillement
Summary: Aún no sé cómo es que me atreví a darte un beso, pensé que de ti recibiría golpes y gritos, y quizá el no volvernos a hablar, pero en lugar de eso, me das un cálido abrazo, no muy propio de ti. One-shot yaoi Ya saben cual es la pareja (:


Disclaimer: Todo personaje aquí mencionado es parte de Nintendo

ADVERTENCIA: Yaoi! si no te gusta LARGO DE...ehh... no leas no más xd

* * *

Siento tus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, observo cómo entierras tu rostro en mi pecho, ocultando el tierno color rosa que tus mejillas han adoptado. Adoro cuando te avergüenzas e intentas ocultarlo, hace que saques tu ternura escondida en tu corazón. Sólo atino a corresponderte el cálido abrazo que de repente me diste, después que los labios de ambos se juntaran por tan solo tres segundos.

Fue algo muy repentino, lo sé, hasta yo me sorprendí de lo que hice. Pensé que de ti recibiría golpes y gritos, y seguro el no volvernos a hablar.

Pero estaba muy equivocado.

Esa mirada de sorpresa que me regalaste después de aquel primer encuentro labial me lo dijo todo. Sientes lo mismo que yo por ti, lo cual es más que una simple amistad.

Lo admito, pensaba decírtelo hoy, pero, estabas tan impaciente y desesperado que sólo se me ocurrió callarte con un beso.

No puedo dejar de sonreír, tenerte en mis brazos, después de anhelarlo por tanto tiempo, me embarga de felicidad.

Te separas, me miras con tus grandes ojos negros, haciendo que me pierda con tu mirada pícara, que ahora no deja de mostrar ternura.

Te das cuenta de mi sonrisa, y dibujas una muy bella en tu rostro. No te lo había dicho antes, pero tienes una sonrisa muy hermosa, que acompaña a unos labios perfectamente contorneados, haciéndolos vivos y seductores.

Tomas mi mano, y entrelazas nuestros dedos, sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos, enamorándome más de ti.

Haces lo mismo con la otra mano, encajando a la perfección tus dedos entre los espacios de mi mano.

¿Qué intentas hacer?

Te inclinas, porque a pesar de tener la misma edad, soy notablemente más alto que tú. Lo cual, no veo como un problema, porque así, puedo protegerte todo el tiempo, como si de un hijo se tratara.

Veo tus labios carnosos pegarse a una de mis mejillas, sintiendo tu respiración. Tus grandes ojos se cierran, dejándome en otro mundo.

Uno en el que estamos sólo tú y yo.

Te separas, y me sonríes. Juegas con nuestras manos, como si fuéramos dos niños pequeños.

Te devuelvo la sonrisa, sin dejar de mirar tus labios, deseándolos de nuevo.

Sueltas una de mis manos, para pasar la tuya por mis mejillas.

— Siempre envidié tus hoyuelos, Popo.

Oh, mi amado Toon Link.

¿Qué envidiarías de mí, por Dios?

Tú, tan agraciado, envidiando un par de hoyitos en mi rostro, cuando tienes todo un cuerpo que lo compensa.

A veces no te das cuenta de lo que tienes, y eso hace que me gustes cada vez más.

Uno de tus dedos juguetea, intentando ingresar en mis hoyuelos, provocándome ciertas cosquillas.

De un momento a otro, no lo puedo resistir más.

Me acerco a ti, juntando nuestros rostros, dejando que la única separación entre ambos sea la de nuestros labios.

Nos miramos a los ojos, esta vez ya más cercanos, con una mirada pasional, que poco a poco se va entrecerrando.

Ambas miradas bajan a la boca del otro.

Tus manos tocan mis hombros, y tus labios se esfuerzan por llegar a los míos.

Qué lindo eres, cuando lo intentas, sabiendo que no podrás hacerlo sin mi ayuda.

Sonrío, a lo que tú lo vuelves a hacer, conectando nuestras miradas entrecerradas por unos segundos.

Acaricio tu barbilla, poniéndote en una posición más cómoda, al momento que te doy un segundo beso, uno más largo y dulce que el anterior.

Te apresuras, y tus labios empiezan a moverse, queriendo profundizar ese beso.

Y lo lograste.

Te sigo el juego, y los labios de ambos se mueven al son del otro. Escuchamos la puerta de la habitación siendo golpeada, pero no le tomamos importancia. Sólo seguimos que ese beso fluya, y nos deje llevar en nuestro mundo.

Nos volvemos a separar, y te abrazo con fuerza. Quiero dejarte en claro, que eres mío y de nadie más. Acaricio tu espalda, y apoyo mi cabeza en uno de tus hombros.

Tus brazos pasaron por debajo de los míos, y siento tus delgados brazos alrededor de mi cintura, y escucho tu dulce risa de enamorado que tienes.

Entonces, me prometo a mí mismo, llegar a hacer más de lo imposible, para volver mi sueño realidad: Un mundo perfecto, donde sólo estemos tú y yo.

* * *

Oh, Dios, mío... no puedo creer que me haya a atrevido a hacer este fic...

Oh si, bitches, soy la primera en publicar un Toon LinkxPopo, y ademas, un fic de Popo en español

Je.

Y bueno, este no era el fic que tenía pensado para ustedes de esta pareja

* .ejem.

Pero quería ver sus opiniones acerca de esta parejita owo

Dejen un review y diganme si les gusta esta pareja yaoi, y si no soy a la unica que se le ocurrio, por favor avísenme, quiero compartir el amor que siento por esta pareja con ustedes...

Oh Dios *corazoncitos*


End file.
